


Fairy Tales and Fireworks

by blxxdbanks



Series: Warcraft Gays take on Disney World [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney, Disney World, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Soft Girlfriends, Sylvaina take a vacation to disney world what more could you want, lots of kisses, sylvanas is a grouch and jaina wears fannypacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxxdbanks/pseuds/blxxdbanks
Summary: Sylvanas didn’t think she’d enjoy a childish vacation to Disney World, but Jaina proves her wrong with rollercoasters, singing, and kissing under fireworks.





	Fairy Tales and Fireworks

**Fairy Tales and Fireworks**

 

“Jaina I am going to kill you as soon as we get off this God awful death trap.”

Sylvanas Windrunner, self-proclaimed badass and fearless leader of her friends, now stood hanging on to a handrail for dear life as the monorail made its way towards their destination for the day.

“You’re being utterly dramatic Sylvanas, please behave in front of the kids and maybe not use death threats for once in your life,” Jaina stood next to her girlfriend, rolling her eyes as the other woman winced and shivered as trees and hotels flashed by the windows. To begin their vacation, Sylvanas and Jaina had both agreed to visit the Magic Kingdom first. Sylvanas had been more or less fine with this decision, that is, until they were informed that the park could only be reached by monorail, or Disney’s “Highway in the Sky”. As soon as Sylvanas saw that the train ran on a literal rail, she had quickly turned around to make a dash back to their resort’s bus. Jaina had promptly dragged her by her bookbag onto the train.

“It’s going to fall off. We’re going to die. I can’t believe my girlfriend murdered me,” Sylvanas moaned and groaned with closed eyes, while the young children around her stared and giggled. Sure, Sylvanas was being difficult, but Jaina smiled softly as she watched the kids try to comfort her girlfriend. She was jolted out of her thoughts when the automated narration came on, alerting the passengers that they were approaching their destination.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are now approaching Disney’s Magic Kingdom…”

When the monorail’s doors finally opened at the station, Sylvanas raced out, dragging Jaina behind her. Her bickering continued, but as the main gate came into view after they exited off the ramp, both of them were in awe. Neither Jaina or Sylvanas had the time as children to visit anywhere relatively fun, both too busy with academics or staying out of trouble, so this was a brand new experience for them.

“This is going to be the best day ever Sylv, just look at the flowers! They’re in Mickey shapes!” Sylvanas wasn’t entirely sold on this whole vacation thing yet, but seeing Jaina as excited as the children around them, she started seeing the appeal.

“C’mon then, we have to get through this long ass ticket line before we can do anything.” 

 

The two got through the security and ticket checks with relative ease, and were currently making their way down Main Street USA towards Cinderella’s castle. In a matter of 20 minutes, Jaina had already managed to buy a bag full of merchandise from the Emporium, and Sylvanas rolled her eyes when she heard the  _ click  _ of her girlfriend putting her new fanny pack around her waist. Jaina truly looked like a suburban soccer mom right now, but Sylvanas did have to admit that the athletic shorts, customized “I’m Here For The Food” shirt, and sandales get-up was cute. 

“Sylvanas let’s take a picture in front of the castle! It would be so cute, wouldn’t it?” She didn’t have a chance to respond when Jaina immediately pulled her into place, kissed her cheek, and snapped the photo.

“You could have warned-”, she was once _ again _ cut off as Jaina pulled her towards a tropical gateway marking the entrance to Adventureland.

Sylvanas was cold. Very cold. It was summer in the middle of _ Florida,  _ yet here she was, freezing her head off in the dark hallway they were currently waiting in. The outside of the ride, Pirates of the Caribbean, had looked interesting enough with its skeletons and wrecked ship, but she had promptly forgotten about them as soon as she felt the wall of chill hit her when they entered the building.

“Jaina are we almost to the end of the line? We’re going to catch hypothermia a this rate. Also if I have to listen to that parrot tell us one more time to keep our hands in the boat I’m going to tear its little-”

“Babe. We’ve been waiting for five minutes.”

“That’s five minutes too long!”

Despite their arguing, the two were standing close together, playing with each other’s fingers and laughing at Jaina’s lopsided sunglasses that kept falling onto her nose. Soon enough, they were being sorted into boat rows and boarding their “pirate ship”. 

Between the singing pirates, blasting canons, and splashing water, both women enjoyed the ride, giggling like school girls as they got out of the boat. Sylvanas kept mimicking the pirates’ voices and made several crude “Can I plunder your booty?” jokes while Jaina browsed the gift shop, tempted to hit her girlfriend with the toy swords littered about.

“Argh matey, want to know how I lost this here eye?” Jaina turned to see Sylvanas sporting an eyepatch and hook on her hand, looking utterly stupid and adorable at the same time.

“Indulge me, captain.”

“I set sight on the most beautiful maiden on the Seven Seas, and her Heavenly looks blinded me, taking me eye with it!” Sylvanas gave her a crooked smile and wiggled her eyebrows, making Jaina let out a very unladylike snort.

“I see you're starting to enjoy yourself, it’s nice to see you loosen up.” Sylvanas took off her costume and grabbed Jaina’s hand.

“Yeah whatever… just don’t tell Alleria.”

“Your secret's safe with me, love.”

 

They had ridden a couple more rides and Sylvanas and Jaina were enjoying themselves, for the most part. During their journey on Splash Mountain, Sylvanas had been the unfortunate rider to be absolutely  _ soaked _ after the ride’s infamous drop, and she had not stopped whining since. 

“If I tell you that your abs look hot right now, will you please stop complaining dearest Windrunner?” Jaina knew that flattering got her everywhere with Sylvanas, and after hearing the compliment, her girlfriend’s long ears perked up.

“Perhaps. I’m quite hungry, though, and if you were to treat me to a, I don’t know, churro? Then maybe I could stop being a pest for now.”

The churro was definitely a good idea because as Sylvanas kissed her in the dark of the Haunted Mansion in order to distract her from being scared, Jaina thought nothing was more delicious than the taste of cinnamon on her lips.

“Sylvanas you are going to ride this with me and you are going to enjoy it.”

“But Jaina it’s a carousel! We can ride one literally anywhere.” 

The couple was currently waiting in line of Cinderella’s Royal Carousel, calming down for a bit after riding Big Thunder Mountain Railroad (Sylvanas had gotten kicked for arguing that the announcer was wrong, saying that  _ actual _ wildest ride in the wilderness was her strap-on).

“It’ll be cute and short, we can even hold hands during it.” Jaina knew she was going to get her way, they were already in line after all. Though Sylvanas had been snarky and stubborn throughout the day, Jaina knew she was enjoying herself but was too proud to look the part. She had bought Jaine a pair of blue Mickey ears because they “matched her eyes”, let her use their only poncho when it began raining, and even surprised Jaina with a FastPass to meet her favorite princess, Belle. She couldn’t have wished for a better day, and they still had so much left to do.

They soon reached the front of the line, picked out two medieval-themed stallions, and began moving up and down with the ride. The sun had started to set, and the orange glow paired with the golden carousel lights created a fairy tale atmosphere for Jaina. The notes of “Once Upon a Dream” filtered through the air and the two became surrounded by a magical feeling of pure happiness. Sylvanas smiled as she swung their hands between the two horses and Jaina sang out the lyrics to the classic song. The music danced around them, and they began leaning towards each other, Jaina still singing.

_ “And if I know you, I’ll know what you’ll do…” _

Their foreheads pressed together gently as they met in the middle, eyes closed.

_ “You’ll love me at once, the way you did once…” _

Jaina giggled as their horses rose and fell at opposite times, but as they leveled, Sylvanas quickly took her lips in a kiss softer than cotton candy, softer than the rain clouds in the sky, softer than the looks she had been giving Jaina the entire day. The ride slowed, and soon the music began to quiet, signally the end.

_ “Upon a dream.” _

 

    Sylvanas was cold. Again. After spending some time in Fantasyland, the two made their way past the Mad Hatter’s Tea Cups and entered the last section they had left: Tomorrowland. Personally, she enjoyed this area the most, with its rockets, aliens, and calm rides. After Splash Mountain and Thunder Mountain, she did not feel like testing the limits of her “fearlessness” anymore. The Carousel of Progress had be nice; sitting down and relaxing was always a plus in Sylvanas’ book. The People Mover had been her favorite attraction so far because it gave her a quiet 15 minutes to wrap her arms around Jaina and take in the scenery of the Magic Kingdom. Now she was stuck in line for the ride Space Mountain where, once again, she was confined in a dark, cold hallway.

    “And you're sure that this ride is tame? Not that I couldn’t handle it or anything!” Jaina laughed and winked.

    “Totally tame. Babies could ride this.” (Babies could not ride this.)

    Well, whatever then. That was fine with Sylvanas. After this, they were going to find a spot for the fireworks show. Jaina had been talking about it since they had left Azeroth Airport and she was excited to see her girlfriend’s reaction to the show.

Finally, the line began moving and within a matter of minutes they were boarding single seat rockets that had lap bars which definitely  _ didn’t _ look tame. The rockets lurched forward and stopped by a “Launch Commencing Shortly” sign.

“Um Jaina, are you sure this isn’t a rollercoaster?”

She could hear Jaina laugh behind her and quickly say “you’ll see” before the rockets sprang forward into complete darkness.

“JAAAAAAAINA YOU LYING BRAT.”

“I’M GOING TO DIE I’M GOING TO FU- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.”

Needless to say, when they exited their seats, Sylvanas was less than pleased.

 

    Night had finally claimed the Magic Kingdom and Jaina marveled at the lights running across rooftops, around lamp posts, and down Main Street. Their sparkle reflected in her eyes and as she took in a deep breath, Jaina felt like a kid again. She had always been too busy focusing on school to visit places like this, and getting to spend her first time at one with the love of her life was more than she could ever wish for. Sylvanas had an arm around her shoulders and when Jaina felt her head rest against the top of her own, there was nowhere else she would rather be. The fireworks show,  _ Wishes _ , was set to start in 10 minutes and the crowd around them was enormous. Despite the number of people, Jaina felt like they were the only two people in the entire resort. 

    “I had a lot of fun today, Jaina. I know I was difficult at times, but I like to tease you and I’m still working on the whole ‘showing emotions properly’ thing.” Sylvanas played with tag of Jaina’s Mickey ears  as she spoke, eyes shimmering with the lights around them. A soft smile graced her lips, and Jaina took girlfriend’s face in her hands.

    “I know, and you don’t need to feel bad about being stubborn, I think Space Mountain was an equalizer for us.”

    “Don’t think I forgot about that,” Sylvanas playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head. Suddenly, all the lights went out and both women stood up, ready for the show to start. A narration began and the castle lit up in a deep pink, but Sylvanas was too busy admiring Jaina’s wide smile to pay attention.

    The music of the show alone could have made Sylvanas cry, in all honesty. She had never experienced something as purely magical as this. With Jaina hugged to her side and beautiful lights exploding in the air, Sylvanas finally understood what was so great about this place. It wasn’t necessarily the rides, the decorated shops, or even the food. It was the atmosphere and how it made Sylvanas feel happier than she knew how to be. As a kid, she never dreamed of being a princess or living in a castle, but picturing it within this beautiful one before them wasn’t such a bad idea. Jaina and Sylvanas may just be regular people in a regular world, but right here in the middle of a mesmerizing storm of music, applause, and lights, they were both the princesses they had never thought of being. Well, perhaps Sylvanas was more of a knight in shining armor to Jaina’s princess.

    The music began to build and as the projected lights started to change rapidly, Jaina knew the end of the show was near. She had been planning this moment for so, so long now and as Jiminy Cricket’s voice picked up, she turned to Sylvanas. The other woman gave her an odd look, turning herself away from the show. Jaina cupped her face and brushed the few tears on her cheek away that Sylvanas would later deny shedding. More and more fireworks were erupting in the air, and while the singers reached the loudest, most exciting part of the finale, Jaina mouthed “I love you” to Sylvanas before bringing her in for a hard kiss.

    This wasn’t just any kiss, though. This was a kiss that was shared after the prince saves the princess from an evil queen. This was a kiss shared after reuniting with the love of your life after thinking they were gone forever. This was a kiss from a fairy tale ending, full of nothing but love so strong that the fireworks around them became muted. Maybe they weren’t the biggest fans of too much PDA, but as the crowd cheered and the finale came to a close, Sylvanas and Jaina wanted nothing more than to stand there forever, in the middle of thousands, and end their fairy tale of a day with a proper ending.

    They broke apart when Main Street’s lights were illuminated yet again, and as breathless as they were, Sylvanas managed to quickly kiss Jaina’s forehead.

    “I love you, too, always,” Sylvanas whispered into Jaina’s hair, basking in the glow of this moment.

    Jaina and Sylvanas were regular people in a regular world, but that didn’t stop them from ending their day with a  _ Happily Ever After _ .   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was entirely self indulgent and probably out of character, but I want my girls happy so canon can suck it :)  
> this'll be the first installment in a little series where Sylvaina and Alleria/Azshara visit Disney theme parks bc in a world of angst we need a little silly fluff sometimes.
> 
> disney please dont sue me for copyright infringement i have kids to feed


End file.
